


Fail

by Ceala (DecemberWine)



Series: WORD [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberWine/pseuds/Ceala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet Sunday afternoon in the Kinney/Novotny household</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fail

**Author's Note:**

> This is another entry in the WORD challange posted on DDH Forum. The challange word was FAIL.

“Damn it all, now I’m going to have to copy this to a new sheet.”  


Brian looked over at his housemate, roommate, life mate and just plain MATE and asked, “What the fuck are you griping about now, Mikey?”  


“This Sudoku puzzle I’m working on. It’s the third time I’ve screwed it up and I’ve erased so many times I’m about to tear the paper so I’m going to have to copy the puzzle over to a clean piece of paper.”  
Brian got up and walked over to the couch where Michael was curled up enjoying the warmth of the heavy quilt over him and his brand new Sudoku puzzle book. He leaned over the back and fastened his hand in Michael’s thick, black hair. He was letting it grow longer and Brian loved to feel the silken strands on his hands and assorted other parts of his anatomy. He pulled Mikey’s head back and kissed his mouth. He only meant it to be a quick peck but even after 3 years together, he still could lose himself in the warmth and wetness of that sweet, sweet mouth.  


Both men took a deep breath after the ‘quick peck’ and Michael’s voice had just the slightest tremor when he asked, “What was that for, not that I’m complaining you understand. I just want to know so I can use the situation again in the future.”  


“Any time you want a kiss Mikey, you can take it. You don’t need a ‘situation’. And that was a little consolation prize because you can’t solve your puzzle.”  


“It’s not that I can’t. I will. It’s just that I don’t like to fail when I set a goal for myself and I said when I got this new puzzle book that I would solve all the puzzles in three tries or less.”  


Just then there was a ding from the kitchen. Michael looked up and said, “Oh Good, that’s the roast. It’s finally done. I’m getting hungry aren’t you?”  


He got up, threw the quilt over the back of the sofa and turned away from Brian for a second to lay his book down on the end table.  


“Yeah I am hungry. Do you need any help?”  


“Nope, I’ve got everything under control. You take it easy while I get things ready.”  


Brian smiled at his love and said, “Well, I’ll complete your puzzle for you while you’re getting the food on the table.”  


“OH right. You’ve never shown any interest in my puzzle book but now you’re going to solve one that’s already stumped me three times. Of course you are.”  


“Mikey, you have 9 fuckin numbers and they have to be repeated nine times in nine fuckin blocks…how fucking hard can it be?”  


“Okay!”  


“Fine!”  


“Great!”  


“Stupendous!”  


“Fan-fuckin-tastic!”  


Michael headed for the kitchen. He looked at his watch as he walked through the door. He figured maybe two minutes at the most so five, four, three, two….  


”MIKEY; you tore the solution out of the book didn’t you?”  


“Dinner’s ready Bri.”


End file.
